I saw you
by stargateloversg1
Summary: Sam behaved strangely in the past few weeks. When she canceled the team evening without any given reason Jack goes for a visit to her house only to find something he didn't want to see...
1. Chapter 1

I saw you…

Carter acted weird lately. Jack had noticed it when she didn't come to the team dinner SG-1 had once a month. She had never missed it. Never until this time. Nobody knew exactly why she had canceled, she didn't tell any of the other team members what she was up to and nobody asked. They were a team, and yet, they were more than that, they were friends. Real friends. Friends that left their friends their privacy.

But this was not the only thing Jack has noticed about Carter. She seemed to stopped looking at Jack properly, every time their eyes meet hers went away very fast as though she was embarrassed to look at him.

This evening Carter had left work earlier than usual which has happened a few times in the last two weeks. What was going on with her? Jack finished his work a few hours later, it was still light outside when he left the SGC, sunset was late at this time of the year. He sat in a car and without planning it he found himself on the way to Carters house a few minutes later. Her car was parked in her usual spot, there was light in a window. He sat there for a few moments, what should he tell her when she asked why he had come? Without an answer to this question he got out of the car and stepped up the few steps to her door. Nobody got the door when he rang the bell. He rang it again, still nothing. He was sure that she was there. Why didn't she come to the door to see who was there? Didn't she want to see anybody?

Jack looked around, unsure what to do now but then he decided to take a walk around her house. When he got around the corner he heard noises. Noises coming out of the back window. It wasn't possible to miss the fact that it was her bedroom where the noises were coming from. He walked around the next corner and could see the bedroom window open. Inside was Carter. Jack stood rooted to the spot. Never had he seen her like this. Her eyes were closed, her naked body, as far as he could see which was down to her bellybutton was glistering with sweat and strained with passion. She moved slowly up and down, an expression of pure pleasure on her face. Suddenly a hand came up and cupped her breast, her perfect, full and delicate breast. And then Jack heard a sound he had never heard before, never even imagined. Her lips opened and she let out a moan so soft and beautiful it almost made his knees week. She had opened her eyes, not looking out of the window but concentrating on the person that must lie under her in her bed. She smiled and bend down. Jack couldn't see her but he knew what they were doing. He heard a grown this time from a man, and he felt sick.

He should go. He wasn't supposed to be here. Nobody was. Nobody was supposed to see or hear something like that when not involved. But he just couldn't move his legs.

He heard the men calling her "babe" and anger surged up within him. How dared that lumpy cuss to call her like that. Sheets where rustling inside and heard that the movement had changed, it was now faster and more rhythmic. Carter moaned again, louder and longer this time. Then he heard a smack and a small gasp coming from Carter. Did she like it when he did that to her?

STOP! He told himself. JUST GO! That's not your territory. Then why was it still so hard to leave? He stood there for a few more moments but when the man inside was moaning louder, he couldn't stand it any longer. With a sudden move he turned around and hurried back to his car, starting it and driving past the speed limit back to his own house. He slammed the door behind him got to the fridge and cracked open a cold beer. For crying out loud, he thought. What the hell, Jack, what the hell did you do? Thoughts were racing through his mind, why did he go there? Why didn't he go away after Carter didn't open? Why did he have to sneak around? Why didn't he just go after he saw what Carter was up to?  
If he was perfectly honest with himself he knew why he didn't leave. He cared too much about her. He cared so much about here that it didn't leave him untouched when he saw her doing something like she did just a few minutes ago with that man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was almost dawning before sleep had finally found Jack. He couldn't stop thinking about Carter and that man. Who was he? Was he somebody he knew? Where did she know him from? Why didn't she tell the team that she had a boyfriend? Maybe it wasn't her boyfriend but just a guy she had sex with?

And then there was another thing he couldn't get his mind off. Carter's body, her naked, trim body in perfect shape. Her skin looked so soft, her breasts looked like they would fit perfectly in his hand…

Stop thinking about her! He told himself a thousand times this evening and still in the morning when he woke up to get to work. What should he do now? Should he talk to her? Should he tell her? Thinking about the situation it was embarrassing for both of them. For her because her superior officer saw her during the act and for him because he saw his second in command during the act. And since they were suspected to be Zat'arcs they had to separate private and professional life more than ever. They both knew it.

But he had to tell her otherwise he could never look her in the eyes again. Presumably this man was the reason why she was acting so strange lately. But why did he quit work earlier so often? Was he that good in bed? Or did she really like him?

His head was buzzing with thoughts all the way to the SGC. There would be no mission for the team today. Daniel accompanied another team for translations of some ancient ruins and Teal'c had business to do with Bra'tac and the Jaffa.

Jack was told that Hammond needed him later to talk to the new recruits but besides that he had a boring day of paperwork in front of him. He was working on a mission file someone knocked on the door and Carter entered.

"Good morning, Sir", she said.

He looked up briefly but put his eyes right back on his work. "Morning."

"Are you okay, Sir? You look tired." He could here a touch of concern in her voice.

"I'm good, Carter. Thank you. You were missed at last team evening and yesterday you left early. Is everything all right with you?" he answered and looked up again.

Carter seemed not to know how to answer.

"I was… busy", she said hesitantly.

"I see…", Jack nodded and looked at his at his desk. Should he tell her now? She obviously didn't want to tell him anything. Instead, he said: "Is there anything you want, Major?"

She seemed a bit startled, but she recovered herself very quickly. "Um… I wanted to ask if you heard anything from Teal'c. I haven't heard a word since he left two days ago."

"Neither did I", Jack answered. "He hasn't called yet. I'll let you know if something comes up."

"Thank you, Sir", she said and turned. She hesitated a moment at the door but before Jack could ask if there was still anything she wanted to say she was gone.

Later that day, after Jack welcomed the new recruits he didn't go back to his work but went to Carter's lab. He had to talk to her, or it would bother him nonstop. She wasn't alone, two more scientist were working with her on a device they found on one of their last missions. "Colonel", she greeted him smiling. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like to talk to you in private, if that's possible?", he asked looking.

"Sure, if it doesn't take to long. I'll be back in a few minutes", she told the others and went to the corridor. Jack closed the door behind him and made sure that nobody else was in the hallway. Carter looked at him full of expectation.

Jack took a deep breath. "When you went home early yesterday I was worried", he started, not sure how he was going to continue. Carter said nothing, still waiting what he was going to say, he could see doubts in her eyes. "So I went by your house…"

He could see her body stiffening. "I… Um… I was wondering why you didn't open..."

"I was not home", she said suddenly.

He stared at her for a moment. Why did she lie? "You… um… you were", he said. Despite he wasn't looking at her he noticed her shock.

"How… how do you…", she stammered.

Jack took another deep breath, he still couldn't look at her.

"I… I saw you", he said in a very low voice, and she just stared at him for a few seconds. His heart was racing. How would she react? What would she say?

Carter opened her mouth but closed it again as if she didn't know how to respond. Then she shook her head and looked away, looked everywhere but at him. "I'm sorry, Colonel, I have work to do." With these words and not another look at him she left him on the hallway and disappeared into her lab.

You idiot, Jack thought and went back to work. His concentration was even worse than in the morning and after some time he decided that it made no sense to stay any longer so he went home.

It was getting dark, he sat on his porch a beer beside him and was just thinking about that tonight was going to be a good night to take a look through the telescope on his roof when he heard a car parking in the street in front of his house. Without seeing anybody he knew it was Carter.


	3. Chapter 3

And Carter it was. He opened the door when she rang the bell, he didn't know what to say and it seemed she had the same problem. "Do you want to come in?", he asked and took a step aside, so she could come in. "Wanna drink something?", he asked closing the door.

"Yeah… A beer please", she said, looking around as if she was uneasy in being here.

"I'll get you one." Jack got a beer from the fridge, gave it to Carter and went out on the porch. With a movement of the hand he offered her a seat, but she preferred to stand.

Jack took a sip of his beer and looked in the sky because he didn't know what to say or how to start a conversation after the talk this afternoon. Gladly he heard her starting to speak.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier this day", Carter said and leaned on the handrail.

"You want to apologize?", Jack said a bit puzzled. "If there is anyone who should apologize that would be me." And before Carter could say another word he continued: "I shouldn't have come to your house yesterday and I should have left when nobody opened. It's none of my business what you are doing in your free time but..." Here he stopped.  
"But?", Carter asked and looked a bit anxious.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?", Jack burst out.

Carter stand there as if she were in shock. She looked away, over the garden and the bushes. "I… I didn't want anybody to know", she said very low. Was she embarrassed?

"Why not?", Jack kept asking. He needed to know who this person was. She turned away completely and he felt bad immediately. "Carter… I'm sorry..." He came to his feet and joined her at the handrail. "I mean… it's still none of my business but… you know… we are a team… and…" He didn't know where he was going with this, so he stopped and took another sip. There was an uncomfortable silence for what seemed like hours but finally Carter spoke still not looking at him. "I didn't tell anyone because… I… it's all very new, I don't even know where this is going, it's nothing serious it's just..." She broke up and looked at him. Looked him right into the eyes and shrugged. "I don't know what it is."

"Who is this guy anyway?", Jack asked regretting it instantly as she looked away again, sipping on her beer.

For a few moments she said nothing. "He is a trainer at my gym."

"A trainer?", Jack asked full of confusion.

She braced her elbows on the rail and buried her face in her hands. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Sorry", Jack mumbled and looked away.

He heard Carter sigh and saw her straighten again. "It's ridiculous. I mean… I'm not 20 anymore. I should take these things more serious." She glanced at him. "Yesterday was the last time."

"It was?", he asked in surprise.

"We met up an hour ago and I… I ended the things between us. It wouldn't work out in a long run and I..." Her hand which was holding the beer again shivered, to hide it she placed the bottle on the rail and put her hands in her pockets. "I couldn't do it anymore."

The truth, that Jack didn't know, was that she couldn't stop thinking about him after he told her he had seen her doing it with Greg. She could never do it again with him without thinking of Jack.

"But why? Weren't… you happy with him?", Jack asked carefully. Another glance but now answer. "I mean of what I heard yesterday..."

She groaned and turned away in embarrassment. "Sir… please… don't…"

Jack kept silence. He didn't want her to feel worse, but he himself felt like a balloon of happiness was swelling up in his stomach.

She suddenly turned around and looked at him suspiciously. "How did you see… us?", she asked.

Jack swallowed. "I… um… I walked around the house to see if you were there and… um… I heard noises from your… um… bedroom. The window was open and…"

"What did you see?", she interrupted him.

He didn't answer at once but before he did he looked her right into her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. "I saw only you."

She swallowed and returned the look. Then she nodded, he was sure she knew what he had seen.

"Well", she said in a cracked voice, looking at a point over Jacks shoulder. "Next time you come to my house and nobody gets the door..."

"I will leave", Jack finished the sentence.

"Thank you, Sir", she said and looked at her feet. He saw her shivering but didn't know if it was the cool the evening brought with it or something else.

"Wanna go inside?", he asked. "It's getting a bit chilly out here."

She simply nodded, took her beer and went inside and took a seat on the couch.

Jack saw her reflection in the window drinking big gulps of her bottle when he closed the door. He sat on the other side of the couch and looked at his bottle. He was always glad to have something in his hands when he was in situations like that, uncomfortable situations. "So you and..."

"Greg", she said.

"You and Greg… how long has this been going on now?"

Carter reflected for a moment then she said: "Six weeks roughly."

Jack nodded. "That explains a lot."

"Excuse me?"

"Well… You acted… different in the last weeks. Went home earlier, you were not as… um… concentrated..."

"I'm sorry", she said immediately.

"Oh, don't be, Carter. Everybody would understand."

"You too, Sir?", she asked looking at him.

He hesitated to look back but when he did he couldn't lie to these eyes. "Well… no."

"No?" She looked so lost at this moment that it hurt him.

"I mean… I wished you had been honest with me. It would have made things… easier."

"I'm sorry, Sir", she mumbled.

"Oh, cut the 'Sir' for one time, won't you?"

"Yes, S..." She swallowed, and he smiled for the first time this day. "Yes", she said again. "I did want to tell you", she continued after a few moments.

"So why didn't you?"

"I didn't know how you would react. After all that happened… after what happened last year…"

The memories of Jack bound to that chair saying the things they were forbid to say, no, forbid to feel.

"Carter, how did you think I would react?", Jack asked gently.

She leaned back and sighed. "I don't know. I guess I didn't want you to think bad of me."

"Thinking bad of you?", Jack almost laughed. "I would never do that! I thought you knew me better than that."

There was another silence where they both just drank their beer. Both were thinking about the past, about what they had gone through together, for each other.

"I do", she said after a while.

"What?", Jack asked deranged.

"I do know you better than that", she said and looked at him. His stomach was fluttering. "And I knew how you would react. Well at least I would know how you would feel."

"So?", he asked.

"You would feel exactly like me when I would find out you had someone and that would be not a nice feeling." The room was completely silent after she said that but the quiet seems to scream.

"Not… a nice feeling?", Jack dared to say after a long time.

She shook her head. "Not at all." He could see that she was breathing faster than usual. His own heart was racing as if it was about to explode. His eyes stared into hers, and he couldn't look away. Was she serious? Did she have this feeling before? He remembered Laia, the women he had spent over three months with when he thought he couldn't go back to earth. Did Carter feel bad when she found out what happened in that time?

Suddenly Jack found himself on his feet, he didn't know why he stood up and while searching for an explanation he found his empty bottle in his hand. "Want another beer?", he asked and was already on his way to the kitchen without waiting for Carters answer. In the kitchen he got to the fridge and leaned his forehead on it. His mind and his heart were racing. What was going on here? What was going on with _him_?

"Sir?"

Jack whirled around, he hadn't heard her but Carter stood in the door frame of the kitchen. "I'd better go."

He didn't answer, it was as if all the words in his mind were gone, so he just nodded slowly.

"See you tomorrow, then", Sam said and turned around. He heard her open the door and closing it behind her. He heard her footsteps walking along the short path to her car. Getting inside. Starting it. Driving away...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Jack didn't move an inch for a long time after Carter was gone, at least his body didn't move, his thoughts were still racing. He should have held her back, should not have let her go, keep her here, in his house, in his arms? No, it was wrong, they weren't allowed. That was the reason why they both occasionally took pleasure with other people, people they liked and with whom it was nice to be around, but they couldn't deny what they really want. But they had to. They had to deny their feelings. Sometimes it almost tore Jack apart, on days like this he just wanted to tell Carter right away what he wanted to say to her since the first day they had met. The first day… he remembered it as if it had been yesterday. Her hairstyle different from today, her look, her little smile when Hammond told him right away that she was smarter than him, her determination, her will to prove that she was at least as value as every other member. He loved that from the first moment.

The minutes became hours, Jack couldn't sleep but went wandering around in his house, briefly checking the sky full of stars but not really concentrating. Finally, he made a decision. He got to the telephone and called Carter's number he knew by heart. It was way past midnight, and he was almost sure that she was sleeping but maybe she would pick up after all. He leaned at the frame of the kitchen door waiting her to take the call when suddenly it knocked on the door. He opened and lowered the phone as he realized who was standing in front of him.

Carter looked at him in surprise. "You are still up", she stated.

Jack cleared his throat. "I think I am." He thought he was dreaming. He suddenly noticed that certain color in her eyes that was there after she cried. "Carter...", he started but couldn't say another word because she started to speak in a firm voice.

"Oh, don't 'Carter' me, Sir, just listen to me."

Jack could tell that she was mad. Or was it sadness?

"I'm so mad at you", Carter said and her voice cracked a bit. "You have no idea what you have done to me! Yes, I was happy with Greg, I never even thought about what we had but now you come along and you… you were spying on me! What do you think you were doing? How could you?! Yes, we are a team, we are probably more than that, but we still have to respect certain aspects for example: privacy! Greg was a terrific guy, he was nice, gentle, and he was there for me when I needed him. I could go to him if I didn't feel good, I could talk to him and… He would listen."

Jack had taken a step aside, and she was walking inside into the living room, pacing up and down. "I really liked him, although it was mostly physical at the beginning that changed. We became closer and I got more and more to like him and now… because of… of you! I can't make it work out anymore." She sank down on the couch and buried her face in her hands. Jack stood on the step, not knowing what to say and just looked at her. She looked so miserable and Jack felt so to. He was the only reason why they broke up.

"Carter", he said in a low voice, but she didn't look up, he knew that she tried to control her emotions again as she always does. She never let her guard down.

"Samantha..." It was not his initial intention to call her by her full name but the word came out before he could stop it. Her name left a wonderful soft feeling in his mouth.

She raised her eyes to him, and he could see tears glisten in her eyes.

"I am sorry", he said in a voice full of honesty, he really meant it. "I had no intention to put you into a situation like this."

"I know", she whispered and looked away because a tear had found her way out of the corner of her eye.

Two big steps and Jack stood before her, he didn't want her to cry, it hurt him to see her cry. He wanted to sit down beside her but instead she stood up and wanted to walk away but as he touched her arm she stopped. "Look at me", Jack asked her gently and with soft force he turned her around. At first, she didn't look at him but when she lifted her eye he could still see that they were full of tears. Carefully he brushed away the one tear on her cheek, she leaned against his hand, and he left it there, on her cheek, her warm, soft cheek with the flawless skin.

"I also didn't mean to spy on you", Jack said in a very low voice "I was just worried. I'm serious", he added when she shook her head a bit. He took back his hand but with a swift movement Sam seized his hand into hers. So they stood for a period of time Jack could never tell how long it endured but suddenly Sam released his hand from hers and took a step back, another, and she stood on the other side of the couch table. "I… I should go", she stammered and went for the door but Jack got in her way. "Please", he said and softly shook his head.

"Sir...", her voice shivered with this word.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack didn't say another word he just caught her in his arm and pulled her gently closer. She clasped her arms around him as if he was the only thing she could hold on now. He sensed that she was about to cry, but she didn't, she was too proud, too self-controlled. He caressed her back, felt the tissue of her jacket under his fingers and closed his eyes. The scent coming from her made him feel dizzy. He loved hugging her. It was the most comfortable hug someone could give even when she was desperate.

He turned his head and brushed her cheek with his lips. In the next moment he felt her lips on his and it was as if a lightning struck his body. He had never touched lips so soft, never been kissed so dearly. He kissed her back and when she opened her lips for him his tongue slowly found its way to hers. In the moment they touched another lightning struck him. He pulled her closer, on hand in her short hair the other on the small of her back. He breathed heavily and his heart was beating against her chest, he could feel her heartbeat too, it was at least as fast as his. She moaned softly and the sound made Jack's stomach flutter but at the same time it threw him back to the evening before when he heard her moaning because of another man.

He stopped the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, feeling her hot breath on his throat. "Sam...", he whispered. "What are we doing?"

She closed her eyes and some of the tension in her body left.

"I… I don't know", she answered finally and looked up.

"Isn't it a bit weird? I mean yesterday you were with..."

"I don't want to talk about that ever again", she said very serious.

"But this here..."

She swallowed and looked into his eyes. "Feels right", she whispered.

"It does, doesn't it?", Jack said with a little smile, and she nodded. His smile vanished a second later. "But we can't", he said pulling her even closer despite his words. "When we think about the rules..."

"Let's not think about them", Sam asked him. "Not tonight."

Jack looked at her. Was she serious? He had never expected to hear these words out of her mouth, but she said it, and she looked as if she meant it.

"I'm certainly okay with that", he grinned and kissed her again.

This time it didn't feel desperate anymore. It felt real, it felt _right_. Jack lifted Sam into his arms, still kissing her, and carried her to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

In the bedroom he laid her into the bed and before he could get up again she pulled him down into an affectionate kiss. They rolled around until she laid on him, caressing his hair while kissing him, not taking a break to breath. His one hand was in her neck, the other one stroked down her hips but not further. He was still not exactly sure how far they would go, although he was already hard. She noticed it and giggled. "Don't worry, Sam, it's my sidearm", Jack grinned thinking of the one time where they were stuck on a glacier. She laughed and rested her forehead on his shoulder for a moment. Then she got up, kneeling over him she got rid of her jacket. Beneath she wore a basic black tank top-but it was enough to make Jack even harder. "For crying out loud", her mumbled, looking at her perfectly shaped body.

She bit her lip and looked so incredibly hot doing it he pulled her down to kiss her again. Her breath was hot, and so was her body. A few moments later she got rid of her top, and he of his t-shirt. Feeling her skin touching his made him so hard that it hurt, he groaned, and she smiled, moving her hips a bit to stimulate him. "God, Sam", he gasped and sat up, so she was sitting on his lap. "You're driving me crazy already."

His lips cut her short before she could answer, and he turned her around. so she was laying on her back now. He began to kiss her neck now, slowly working his way down to the brim of her bra. He kissed the spot between her breasts, and he realized that this bra opened at the front. He clipped it open and was stunned for a moment as he saw these two beauties directly in front of him. Then he felt Sam's hand under his chin, and he hesitantly looked up. "Don't you forget about me while you stare at them", she smiled and touched on of her breasts with her free hand.

"Never in a thousand years", he whispered and lowered his head upon the other breast to lightly kiss the nipple which was already hard. He heard Sam catching for breath and gently sucked on her breast, pushing away her hand to caress the other one with his hand. Her skin was so soft, without a spot, just perfect. He felt her hands on his back and in his hair, heard that she tried not to moan but couldn't resist, she obviously didn't want to make it too easy for him. Or she didn't want to let her guard down.

He left her breast and kissed his way down to her pants, which he unbuttoned and took off her. For a moment she seemed to be ashamed but this look was gone a moment later when she sat upright and slid to the edge of the bed.

"We don't want to be uneven, do we?", she asked with a smirk and opened his pants. He was so hard by know that the slightest touch made him groan. She smiled up to him and stood up, as she was standing on the bed, and he was standing on the floor she was taller than him. She rubbed her thigh on his erection and her smile broadened when he groaned again.

"Ready?", she asked.

"Never been more ready", Jack answered breathing heavily. He pushed her gently back on the bed, placed his erection on her wet beauty in the middle, which was freshly shaved, he couldn't help to notice that, and pushed himself in. They both groaned together, never in his life he had never felt something so good. He knew that he was big but Sam could take it all, it filled her out like nobody had filled her before. He pulled himself almost completely out and when he pushed again in her he kissed her deeply.

He felt her arms around her back, felt her sweaty body under his, felt her hotness around him. He yanked and thrust himself back in, his movements became faster, his groans became more frequent, he felt Sam biting his lip and it made him push even harder.

Suddenly she gave an extra loud moan from her, and he heard his name in it. There she was, not holding back but just enjoying the pleasure he gave her. He knew that he had found _the_ spot. He reached down with one hand to massage her clit, she would come today, he wouldn't let this first time become a disappointment. But he didn't need to worry about that. Sam was as near to come as he was himself. Their hips clashed against each other, they were one body now, one unit and nothing could ever divide them. His thrusts became harder and deeper, and he heard Sam beg for more and that was what he gave her. He gave her everything he got, every inch of his body begged to be released of this enormous pressure and finally, finally he came, Sam's name drew from his lips, he couldn't see, he could just feel this enormous tension discharging in one climax. He heard her voice calling his name, and he knew she too has reached it.

Together they became still, he was laying on top of her, his head on her shoulder, one hand on her breast and his lips kissing her neck, gently, intimate. Both were breathing heavily, both still couldn't believe what just happened. Sam was first to find her voice again. "Well", she said, kissing his forehead. "Now I saw you too."

The End.


End file.
